


Of Snowflakes and Lists

by daitsukidesu



Series: Baes [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukidesu/pseuds/daitsukidesu
Summary: Tom didn't know anything about his soulmate. All he knew was that when he wrote lists and reminders on his hands and wrists, they bordered them with little snowflakes and Tom thought that it was sweet of them.---Cam didn't know anything about her soulmate. All she knew was that he's never, not once complained about the pain that came with her chosen sport. For that, she was happy enough to live with the lists that appeared on her hands.





	Of Snowflakes and Lists

Tom may not have met his soulmate yet, but he knew, without a doubt that they got along well.

Unlike most of his classmates, he’s never gone and went out of his way to write on himself and communicate with his soulmate. He wasn’t like Myst who never wrote on herself either, her fingers only ever stained with food dye and the blotches of ink her soulmate seemed to always be staining their hands with. His palms and arms were almost always filled with words, but instead of the ‘how do you do’s and sweet nothings he sometimes saw doodled on his classmates’ arms during class, they were filled with notes and lists. Quick notes of things that he didn’t want to forget to put into an essay, lists of pages he needed to do for his homework, shopping lists, and the like.

It might have been annoying for his soulmate that her skin wasn’t ever actually clean but he didn’t think she minded.

Not if she kept drawing snowflakes around his lists, bordering them so that he could tell which was his Maths homework and which was his list of chores for the week.

In return he never complained about the pain.

* * *

Cam was not a professional, she was still learning, and with learning, came pain. Arms covered with foundation to hide her soulmate’s lists, she glided gracefully across the ice, a smile on her face.

Figure skating, beautiful as it was, was as brutal as ice hockey. The pain practicing gave her was endless and all she could do to stop it was to practice even more, ignoring the callouses and bruises on her feet, ignoring her aching muscles as she skated. There were the falls, yes. Harsh, brutal ones that gave her so much pain, it made her feel scared. Sometimes, it took her ages to get back on the ice after her injury healed. But falls were unavoidable, she couldn’t stop a fall, what she could try to stop were the painful landings. For all those years she’s spent practicing, she cursed the fact that she could not seem to land softly. Landing jump after jump on one leg, the impact reminding her each time that it will have a lasting effect in the future if she couldn’t skate more gently.

A soft knee and quiet feet. If she could learn to land her jumps with a soft knee or quiet feet then maybe her sport would hurt less. Maybe she wouldn’t keep hurting her soulmate.

She schooled her expression and jumped.

* * *

They hurt, sure, but he wasn’t the cause. Tom couldn’t feel them, and he couldn’t fix them. They’ll subside eventually but for now he’d just have to wait. Tom frowned when he saw the new callouses over his feet.

He didn’t know what it was that she did but whatever it is, he didn’t think that it was good in the long run. Not with the pain that sometimes shot up and down his leg. If she didn’t take better care of herself, she could definitely end up with a whole lot of health problems in the distant future.

He covered the bruises with his socks, slipping on his shoes before he left his house. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the shopping list on his wrist, bordered in little blue snowflakes.

For now he couldn’t tell her to take care, but maybe – be it ballet, or football, or tennis, or whatever other sport it is she does, she’ll learn to play in a way that won’t injure herself. He didn’t mind the pain that gets transferred to him.

He just wanted her to be safe, now and in the future.

* * *

Wandering through the grocery store, looking for dinner was not something Cam entirely enjoyed. But it was one of her responsibilities and she had to do it, if not then her brother might starve. She frowned as she looked through the shelves, not sure what to get. Perhaps she should have asked Luca what he wanted to eat before she left the house.

Well, it was too late now.

She looked down at her, practically empty shopping cart and sighed. If only she thought of making some kind of shopping list. Then she’d be able to buy dinner _and_ not waste money on unnecessary stuff. If only she was as naturally organised as her soulmate…. OH! She could always use _his_ list!

If her memory serves then he had scribbled down a shopping list on his wrist, and she had drawn little snowflakes surrounding it to separate it from his homework and research list. It should be around… Wiping off the foundation around her wrist revealed the little list. It was one she could easily follow. Simple ingredients for simple meals. She’d have to skip on the cake and baking ingredients but her soulmate’s list was definitely usable.

Grabbing some eggs, Cam took a pen and crossed eggs off the list.

* * *

Oh? Was his soulmate shopping too?

Tom couldn’t help but smile in amusement as a red line began crossing food off his list. He didn’t really understand why his soulmate used his list instead of making her own but he definitely didn’t mind. It was quite cute actually.

He couldn’t hold back a smile as he crossed off what he had gotten with blue ink.

* * *

Ah, he saw, didn’t he? He didn’t usually cross anything off his list. Just wash it off at the end of the day. Cam’s cheeks began to take a rosy hue as she realized that maybe crossing things off of his list was not her best idea.

But it did help her and she felt like he didn’t mind.

She swallowed the embarrassment and moved on.

* * *

There was a girl in the cereal section. Standing on her tiptoes as she tried to reach for a box of Frosties. It wasn’t that high up, but she wasn’t really that tall either.

“Would you like some help?”

* * *

Cam turned to the one who had asked her the question. A boy far taller than her who could easily reach Luca’s favourite cereal (not that he would admit it).

She raised a brow, “Does it look like I can reach it?”

* * *

Tom tried to hold back his laughter, but it ended up coming out as a sort of soft chuckle anyway. He hoped she didn’t take offense to it.

Without another word, he reached up to take the cereal for her.

* * *

Cam looked on as the boy reached for the cereal, eyebrow still raised. Really, to laugh at her predicament. It might have been a nice laugh but still. Rude.

Eyes staying on the unnecessarily high shelf, Cam couldn’t help but notice small snowflakes peeking out of his sleeves. Lining part of his wrist and obviously not ending there. They looked kind of like the ones Cam always drew-

“Oh.”

* * *

The soft exclamation got Tom to turn to the shorter girl. She was staring at her hands now. Hands that Tom unconsciously noted were quite small and partially covered in writing that looked suspiciously like his-

“Oh.” So that’s why.

She looked up at him when he spoke, obviously realizing that he had come to the same conclusion as she did. This was quite awkward actually…

Tom tried to smile as he gave her the Frosties.

* * *

“Here’s your cereal…?”

That was very obviously a question.

“Cam. And who am I to thank for this lovely box of Frosties?”

Another laugh. It was less held back and actually a bit cuter.

“Tom.”

He smiled at her, easy and calm and waved as he pushed his cart away from the cereal section.

“I’ll see you around then.”

Cam smiled back, waving as he left. She probably should start using his lists more often. Or maybe write hers next to his.

* * *

The next time Tom looked at his list, the words, ‘See you around’ were written right next to it. Tom smiled.

They probably will get along very well. Perhaps he should start writing his lists in ways that will give them some kind of opportunity to meet.

* * *

Tom’s lists and Cam’s snowflakes continued being a part of their skin, but now Cam’s lists and schedules joined them and Tom drew boxes to separate them from his.

She always did her grocery shopping on the days that he wrote his shopping list on his skin and, oddly enough, they bonded over milk and lint rollers. Perhaps the word soulmate really did have some merit as they found that they got along well and that it wasn’t at all as awkward as their first meeting.

It was a few months before Cam first invited him to come to one of her figure skating performances, and Tom finally understood where that pain came from. He made her promise to take care and she cheekily mentioned that she has gotten much better at landing, wasn’t it hurting much less now?

The day after, a pair of skates appeared on Cam’s wrist when she put practice down as part of her schedule. She couldn’t help but laugh.

They weren’t sure when but at some point, the small bud called love began to grow. What they had was a lot more than friendship but it wasn’t the kind of epic love people usually expected of soulmates.

That didn’t really matter.

There was still time for the small bud to flower.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about all the line breaks ahahaha
> 
> NINA HAS A VERSION OF THIS FOR ROSALUCA ON OUR TUMBLR( mystic-snowfall.tumblr.com) AND IT'S JUST SUPER PRECIOUS. 10/10 would recommend.


End file.
